Bunso
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Songfic of our turnover ceremony serenade. If you want translation, R&R. Tribute to the sisterly lovehate relationship of Sara Irene with Iris Irene. I know the song's in Filipino, but the main part of it isn't, so...
1. Bunso

Songfic. Bunso is the song we serenaded in our turnover ceremony. Bunso means youngest in the family, sort of the youngest sibling. If you want translation, you know what to do. The song, btw, was an original of our music teacher's teacher, and it's really nice. Nicer heard, but, well...

I don't own Ragnarok, Sara or Iris. Nor do I own the song, it's my teacher's teacher's song.

* * *

_  
Bunso sa pagtulog, Gumising na._

_Imulat ang mga mata nang dahan-dahan._

My sister. You are the only living reminder I have. The only reminder of what they did. Yet you refuse to listen to what they've done. Wake up and see their lies! Their scum and filth has clouded your mind; wipe it away from your eyes.

_Wag nang managinip, sa halip ay gawin_

_Magsimula ka na, nang may marating._

Stop dreaming of going back to your happy life, for your time has come to know the truth. To know that this world will never give you what you want. Stop dreaming, and start acting. It will do you some good to listen to your older sister. There is somewhere you must go now, little Iris. Start your futile journey.

_Bunso, anong himbing mo, sa iyong pagtulog? _

_Tunghayan ang kagandahan ng liwanag._

Why do you sleep so soundly? After everything, whereas I toss and turn at night, and dream of how they murdered my mother. It's not fair that you aren't troubled. Well, when you awake, savor the sight of Midgard. This will be the last time, for Freyja plans to destroy it. Along with all of it's sights and it's inhabitants.

_Dapat masanay na ang iyong katalinuhan._

_Alamin na ang iyong kakayahan._

Get used to hardship, for it is survival of the fittest. Train your mind and body. Don't you dare be a failure. Find your strengths Iris. I want a challenge. I expect nothing less from the sister of a Valkyrie. My sister.

_Gumising na bunso, bukang-liwayway na._

_Sige na bunso, humayo ka na._

As I have said, wake up to the world's cruelty. Only if you have the strength to face it, you may have a chance to survive. The sun is rising again now, about time you awaken to it. Be alert. Don't let the sleep of death creep upon you. Not until you face me again, little Iris. Stir awake now.

_Gumising na bunso, gumising ka na._

_Ikaw ang syang kailangan._

Wake up now! If you are to accomplish your quest, fully awaken. Let out your true strength. You are their hope. You are needed.

_Lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala,_

_Lalalala lala._

_Bunso, anong himbing mo, sa iyong pagtulog? _

_Tunghayan ang kagandahan ng liwanag._

_Dapat masanay na ang iyong katalinuhan._

_Alamin na ang iyong karapatan._

You have the blood of a fighter. You know what you can do. Do it.

_Gumising na bunso, bukang-liwayway na._

_Sige na bunso, humayo ka na._

_Gumising na bunso, gumising ka na._

_Kayo ang syang kailangan._

The gale of revolt. You and your companions are just that, Iris. You are try-hard, and I know you have a chance. Even against all our power, I believe you all can succeed. But don't think it will be easy. I won't let you be weak. You are a need for all humans, so you must never show weakness. My sister…

_Lala lalalalalala La_

_Lalalala...  
_

* * *

If you're wondering what the lalala is about, ignore it. It sounded great in the song. Oh, and from memory, that's the exact number of 'la's in the song. I love this, I really don't want to forget grade school. We're graduating in about twelve days or so. 


	2. Bunso translation

_Ok, this is the translation chapter of 'Bunso'. Most of this is actual translation, but there's a tiny bit of tweaking with some parts. _

* * *

_Bunso sa pagtulog, Gumising na._

_Imulat ang mga mata nang dahan-dahan._

_(Little one, from sleeping, wake up)_

_(Rub your eyes carefully)_

My sister. You are the only living reminder I have. The only reminder of what they did. Yet you refuse to listen to what they've done. Wake up and see their lies! Their scum and filth has clouded your mind; wipe it away from your eyes.

_Wag nang managinip, sa halip ay gawin_

_Magsimula ka na, nang may marating._

_(Don't dream anymore, do it)_

_(Start now, get somewhere)_

Stop dreaming of going back to your happy life, for your time has come to know the truth. To know that this world will never give you what you want. Stop dreaming, and start acting. It will do you some good to listen to your older sister. There is somewhere you must go now, little Iris. Start your futile journey.

_Bunso, anong himbing mo, sa iyong pagtulog? _

_Tunghayan ang kagandahan ng liwanag._

_(Little one, what lets you sleep so soundly?)_

_(Come see the beauty of the light)_

Why do you sleep so soundly? After everything, whereas I toss and turn at night, and dream of how they murdered my mother. It's not fair that you aren't troubled. Well, when you awake, savor the sight of Midgard. This will be the last time, for Freyja plans to destroy it. Along with all of it's sights and it's inhabitants.

_Dapat masanay na ang iyong katalinuhan._

_Alamin na ang iyong kakayahan._

_(Your wisdom should be used to it by now)_

_(Know what you can do)_

Get used to hardship, for it is survival of the fittest. Train your mind and body. Don't you dare be a failure. Find your strengths Iris. I want a challenge. I expect nothing less from the sister of a Valkyrie. My sister.

_Gumising na bunso, bukang-liwayway na._

_Sige na bunso, humayo ka na._

_(Wake up already, little one, the sun has opened a new day)_

_(Come now, little one, stir awake)_

As I have said, wake up to the world's cruelty. Only if you have the strength to face it, you may have a chance to survive. The sun is rising again now, about time you awaken to it. Be alert. Don't let the sleep of death creep upon you. Not until you face me again, little Iris. Stir awake now.

_Gumising na bunso, gumising ka na._

_Ikaw ang syang kailangan._

_(Wake up little one, wake up already)_

_(You are needed)_

Wake up now! If you are to accomplish your quest, fully awaken. Let out your true strength. You are their hope. You are needed.

_Lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala, lalala,_

_Lalalala lala._

_Bunso, anong himbing mo, sa iyong pagtulog? _

_Tunghayan ang kagandahan ng liwanag._

_(Little one, what lets you sleep so soundly?)_

_(Come see the beauty of the light)_

_Dapat masanay na ang iyong katalinuhan._

_Alamin na ang iyong karapatan._

_(Your wisdom should be used to it by now)_

_(Know your rights)_

You have the blood of a fighter. You know what you can do. Do it.

_Gumising na bunso, bukang-liwayway na._

_Sige na bunso, humayo ka na._

_(Wake up already, little one, the sun has opened a new day)_

_(Come now, little one, stir awake)_

_Gumising na bunso, gumising ka na._

_Kayo ang syang kailangan._

_(Wake up little one, wake up already)_

_(You all are needed)_

The gale of revolt. You and your companions are just that, Iris. You are try-hard, and I know you have a chance. Even against all our power, I believe you all can succeed. But don't think it will be easy. I won't let you be weak. You are a need for all humans, so you must never show weakness. My sister…

* * *

Once again, my reviewspace is lonely. Other than my friends. So... HELP ME!!! Nah, just read it, and hopefully enjoy it. And if I owned Ragnarok, every inch of the manga would be filled with FenrisLoki fluff. :)  



End file.
